ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mall Master
Summary Kent goes to the mall and finds a Biosovortian named Jax. Jax tells kent that an evil mastermind is making him preform tricks or he'll hurt his family. Will kent stop this fellow? will I ever stop talking like this? Yes I will! But for the other question read. Story Kent was walking to the mall with no intentions what so ever. He walks past a few places and notices one that stands out. It had a cut out of a Biosovortian and it read: Meet the alien named Jax! Kent: “This looks promising.” Kent entered the building to find it was bigger in the inside than it was on the outside. He walked to where most people were most of the people were and saw the Biosovortian. He was making things float with his magnetic powers. Kent: “Wow this looks like it’s actually real!” Kent stayed until everyone else left. Just then Jax leaned in and whispered in his ear. Jax: “You’ve gotta get me outta here!” Kent: “Wait so your real?!” Jax: “Yes this guy called the Mall Master is keeping me locked up in here preforming that way, so he can keep getting tons upon tons of cash and taydenite.” Kent: “First what’s taydenite?” Jax: “Only the most expensive, hardest, and rarest thing in the universe!” Kent now understood why this mall master guy wanted him. He knew why he needed to set him free. Kent: “Don’t worry I’ve got you back.” Later Kent went up to the staff office and hid behind a trash can. In a red flash he was a small grey alien. Brain power: “Hmmmm I’ll call this guy brain power!” Brain power went through a vent and found himself in the boss office. He was asleep. Brain power snuck down onto his desk and saw that his name was William Bright. He jumped off his desk and transformed back. Kent: “Umm excuse me Mr. Bright? I hear you have aliens here preforming without their own will. I work of the government.” William: “What do you mean aliens? Even if I did have aliens here they would LOVE to work for me. Also, your too young to be working for the government.” Kent: “Trust me sir I’m older than I look.” William: “You’re not fooling anyone.” LATER AFTER BEING THROWN OUT OF THE MALL. Kent: “Well that went well…” Kent: “Wait I have an idea!” LATER that night at THE MALL. Kent snuck inside to break out Jax. He was a new alien this time. He had a metal body with a orange-ish red glowing, floating head. Jax: “Kent is that you?” Blast Force: “Yeah it’s a new alien. It’s called Blast Force.” One of the security cameras catch them sneaking out. Kent: “No shit narrator guy.” Universe25Kent10(or call me Chen): “HEY! No breaking the fourth wall!” Kent: “Fine…” William came from his office with highly dangerous alien weapons. William: “NO ONE TAKES MY MONEY MAKER!” Kent: “He’s a living being you can’t just make something an ATM!” Kent fired 2 combustion balls at William. They missed and exploded some of the buildings behind him. William was furious at the destruction so be fired laser bullets and most of them hit Kent before Jax took the guns out of his hand and crushed them with magnetism. He then threw the metal ball at William knocking him out. Kent then tied him up and left him there for the police. BACK AT KENT’S HOUSE. Jax: “I just wanna say thanks for saving me and for letting me live here.” Kent: “No problem!” Trivia * I thought of Jax while eating a sandwich and reading an old little something called Noah 10 it was an amazing series * The idea of Kent letting an alien live in his house was inspired by Zero Hero another amazing series. * Blast Force is a new alien Aliens * Brain Power * Blast Force * Jax (Biosovortian) Hero * Kent * Jax Villians * William Bright Category:Episodes Category:K-10